


Change of seasons

by Seablue_eyes_9311



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, RotBTD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seablue_eyes_9311/pseuds/Seablue_eyes_9311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guardians have always thought that Jack didn't get along with his fellow seasonal spirits, how wrong they could be and how do Jack's believers come into the picture?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The guardians get an Invite

**Author's Note:**

> New story that I hope you will like.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don´t own anything except the story idea.

The guardians was gathered at Sant of Clausen, it was just three weeks to Christmas and North had asked his fellow guardians for help. They had all came and at the moment they were in the workshop doing different things, Bunny and Sandy was painting the toys, Tooth was sorting the different toys and Jack was taking them to the right shelves. Soon they all stopped for a short while, gathering in the globe room, North was telling them they were doing a good job. 

Unnoticed to the rest of the guardians but Jack was a leaf, painted in the colors of autumn, he continued watching it and Bunny noticed he was not paying a attention to them and looked the same way the winter spirit was.

“Frostbite, what´s so special about a leaf?”

But Jack didn't answer him, instead his hand shot out and he grabbed the leaf, he turned it over and seemed to be concentrating on something. Then he released the leaf and it disappeared in an orange light. Now everyone else also had noticed and they looked at their youngest guardians with curious eyes.

“Sorry guys, something has come up I'm needed elsewhere.”

“And where is that, what was that leaf just now?”

“I don't know where the situation is, I just need to come to the spirit´s aid. That leaf was his way of sending messages.”

Before they could ask more, Jack had called the wind and disappeared through the nearest window.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time they saw him was a week later, he was coming in through the window his hair filled with autumn leaves, flowers and it looked like he had gotten a bucket of water over him before it had frozen due to the close proximity to his cold body.

“What happened to ya, mate?” Bunny asked.

“I was playing.” Was the spirits answer.

“And where did you get flowers this time of year? It´s autumn bordering on winter.” Tooth said, sounding rather curious while she was helping him clean his hair.

“It was ´Punzi's’ idea, she started it and then Hic' and Mer' got into their heads to ambush me.”

“Who these three, Jack, we´ve never heard you mention them before.” North asked.

“Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida, they´re seasonal spirits, like me.” Jack said, sounding confused.

“You mean the spirits of spring, summer and autumn?” North asked for clarification.

“Well, yes.”

The guardians looked confused at first and Jack frowned

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing really, Jack, we just thought that you didn't get along with the other seasonal spirits, or at least the summer one. Since your opposite seasons.” Tooth said, sounding a bit apologetic.

“What gave you that idea?” Jack wondered, “We're like siblings, they´re my best friends. We do almost everything together.” 

“But your powers and seasons are complete opposites, how can you get along?” 

Jack just looked confused, he didn't understand their questioning. But he tried answering anyways.

“Well it's true that me and Merida fight each other a lot but it's never in hate, we just tease and we know each other so we do it like friends or siblings really. Similar scenario happens between Hiccup and Rapunzel but we're often together and do stuff, we do not hate each other. It would be a tough job if we did, since we have to get along when we meet to change season.”

“But, but…” Tooth once again tried to come up with a reason for Jack to confirm the belief all spirits had had throughout the years.

“Why are you questionin’ him? It´s like the most natural occurrence in the world, the seasonal spirits have to get along at least when they meet for the change of seasons.” Bunny was getting annoyed, but since he was rather close connected to the spring he knew more than his fellow guardians, except for Jack that is. “I think, Tooth, that ye are thinking back to the time before Jack was the winter spirit, during Old man winter’s time, he was rather separated from the other seasons by his own choice so I think you are confusing Jack with him.”

Jack was just nodding, his seasonal friends had told him of the time before he had come. Old man winter had been a harsh and very cold spirit, being like the more negative side of winter and ice. Then he had faded and they had waited around a hundred years or so before Jack had come along, until then all winters had been very short and very neutral since it wasn't any spirit to take charge of the season. So Hiccup and Rapunzel had to make their seasons longer to compensate, they had even gotten help from Mother Nature, but she couldn't help them every winter since she had a busy workload. 

“Guys, I think I have the solution to your confusion, why don't you come and watch our change of season, then you can meet them for yourself?” Jack asked, he looked rather pleased with himself.

“Are ye sure Jack, not many spirits get to see the change?” Bunny asked.

“Yes, I'm sure, I was going to invite the kids as well someday.”

“Is that really allowed?” this time it was North asking, sounding like he was unsure.

“Of course, everyone invited by a seasonal spirit is allowed to come, the only one exception is Mother Nature but she has to be there to oversee the changing.”

Sandy dragged in Jack's sleeve and showed him pictures of a clock followed by a snowflake, flower, sun and a leaf and finishing with a questioning mark.

“You want to know when we're gathering?” Jack guessed the meaning.

Sandy nodded with two thumbs up.

“On the winter solstice.”

“That's rather late.” Tooth commented.

“Yeah, but when we gathered the first time after I had become a spirit the others told me that before that they had not done the change at fixed point in time and the seasons was much harder to control since nobody knew when the change was to happened and could prepare the season for it. I remember Merida telling me that she had just started a heat wave that would sweep over every country but then the change occurred with Hiccup taking over and the change in weather was so surprising to the humans weather forecast, we didn't want that to happen again so we felt that fixed dates was the best. Then everyone could know when to start with the lessening of their season to make place for the next, it became a much more natural pattern.”

“But why are you taking over so late into December, it is a winter month?” 

“That's because we choose the solstice for the change of spring to summer and it felt natural to use the solstice again when changing autumn to winter, but me and Hiccup can work rather closely so the last weeks were almost managing the season together, some places have autumn a little longer others have an early winter.”

They all nodded, it made sense even if the change hadn't occurred yet they could all feel that winter was on its way.

“Which dates have you set for other change of seasons?” North was curious, he had no idea that Jack did get the command over winter so close to his own holiday.

“The spring and autumn equinox.” 

They all looked rather sheepish, that was rather apparent. 

“So do you want to come?” Jack asked.

“Of course Jack, it would be honor.” North said, his usual jolly self. Hugging the winter spirit close. The rest gave their consent and told him they would be at Mother Nature´s palace where the change was to occur.


	2. The Belivers get an Invite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter in this story hope you´ll like it. I will also address something that I get commented on in many of my stories and that’s my grammar, I am aware of the fact that my grammar is not the best and I will say that English is not my first language so that´s one reason the other is that I have tried to a find beta-reader but because I have so many stories (they´re not published yet) that need editing in many different verses and the fact that my writing periods are very irregular. Are reasons for me not having a beta as of yet, I am searching but it takes time and I feel that I have to publish at least on the stories I have started on. Because I know the frustration of waiting on an update. Hope you´ll understand more with my explanation.

Jack had just had an amazing snowball fight with his first believers, it had been really fun since he and Jamie had teamed up and won over the other three. Now they were on their way to Jack´s pond for some ice skating. On their way they met Caleb and Claude whom just greeted them and continued on, Jack looking after them. Those two had stopped believing a couple of months ago and it had been like a punch to the gut for Jack, but then the others had explained that the twins was a couple of years older than them so they had stopped hanging out with them and was much more often seen with the older kids in school and therefore stopped believing. Nowadays it was just Jamie, Monty, Pippa, Cupcake and Sophie left, but they were working in secret on getting Jack more believers. They had all started talking about him in stories they told and like legends, by doing that they hoped to plant a little seed that would hopefully get Jack some more believers. Now they were just glad that they could play with him, it had been a long time since his last visit. 

They skated the whole afternoon and it was rather late when they decided that they should return home. Jack was carrying Sophie since she was on the verge of falling into sleep when a small pink flower petal came sailing though the sky landing in his hair. The kids noticed he stopped and looked at him when he retrieved the petal and held it in his hand before he looked like he concentrated. A minute went by before he smiled and froze the petal and made a snowflake. The kids got a good look at it when they started gathering around him and the snowflake was like glass really delicate looking but it was beautiful with a more intricate design than any other snowflake he did. Jack whispered something to the snowflake before he sent away in the wind.

“What was that Jack?” Jamie wondered, and before Jack could answer Pippa asked

“How can you get a flower petal in the autumn? The summer flowers died a long time ago.”

“They are messages from one of my siblings, she is the spirit of spring.”

The kids looked a little confused and Monty asked rather nervously

“Ja-a-ack, do you have siblings?”

“Yes I do, they´re not my real siblings since we´re not born from the same mother but we choose to see each other as siblings because we are that close.”

“What´s their name?”

“Can we meet them?”

“Are they nice?”

“Of course they´re nice, they are Jack´s siblings.”

Before Jack could answer any of the questions the kids had launched the next and soon they had started arguing about the answers they had come up with themselves. Jack felt Sophie move herself in irritation and he quicken to silence the others to not wake her.

“Be a little quiet, we don´t want to wake Sophie. As for answering your questions, their names are Rapunzel, she is the spirit of spring, Merida, spirit of summer and Hiccup, he is the spirit of autumn.” The kids snickered a little at Hiccups name, but Jack just smiled.

“And I guess you will get a chance to meet them, we wanted to invite you to something called the change of seasons.” At the kids confused look he elaborated “It is a ceremony were we change the ruling of the season over to the one that should have it. This time it is Hiccup that will give me the seasonal power so I can bring winter much easier.” The kids nodded in understanding and Jamie asked

“Are you sure we are allowed to come? I mean were human and this is spirit things.”

“Of course you are, everyone knowing about us spirits can come as long as they have an invite from a seasonal spirit. Do you want to come?”

Jack was a little nervous, ‘what if they didn´t want to come’. But the kids just smiled and gave him a confirmation that they wanted to come. Jack smiled and told them it would be on the 22nd of December and that he would get them from his pond to the North Pole so they could take a ride in North´s sleigh to the Nature palace. Since Jack himself couldn´t take them because he had to prepare.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That night all the kids, Sophie included since Jamie had told her about the invite, was laying in their beds waiting for the end of the week when the 22nd would come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, if you did comment or leave kudos to let me know.


	3. Change of Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter, I hope you´ll like it. I myself is not completely satisfied with it, mostly the actuall ceremony scene but I have changed it around at least five times or more at this point and I still haven´t managed to make it like I want to. So I hope you people will like it.  
> I also know that this is rather anticlimactic but I hope you´ll like it anyways. It is my version on a RotBTD fanfic.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

It was the 22nd of December, Jamie was jumping up and down in excitement he and his friends had tricked their parents into thinking they had a sleepover at each other but instead they were on their way to Mother Nature´s castle, often called Nature palace. Or rather they were in Santa’s workshop on their way to were the sleigh was kept. Sophie had a steel grip around Bunny´s neck, she was not letting him go, not that he minded the little anklebiter was a joy to have close. The others were following North through the work shop Sandy and Tooth floating beside them. Soon they were on their way, after the kids had marveled at the sleigh and bunny had tried to go through his tunnels instead but had been dragged by Sophie to join her in the sleigh. At the moment he was trying to concentrate on her and not that they were thousands of meters in the air. The others were sitting down and looking out over edge. But they had seatbelts on since North had installed them once Jack had pointed it out when he asked them to bring the kids to Nature palace. 

Which they could see once the clouds had dispersed some, it was an island located somewhere in the ocean and it was a garden, the whole island was covered in trees and garden flowers and it felt like they had stepped into nature’s most holy of places which could be true for some part. Once they reached the palace a stone structure that looked a little like a ruin and was overgrown with ivy. At the entrance a nymph was standing and she smiled at them. She looked like a sunflower.

“Welcome to Nature palace, what is your business coming here today?”

“We got an invite for watching the change of seasons.” North said.

“By which seasonal spirit?”

“Jack Frost, spirit of winter.” North told her again, Jack had told them all what they were supposed to say since the change of seasons was that important it was rather high security during the week around it since nobody wanted anything to happen during such an important change in nature.

“Then you are welcome, I hope you will enjoy your visit. Magnolia will show you the way.” She gestured to another nymph, this one must have been a tree nymph since she was resembling a willow. The new one gestured for them to follow her and after a couple of turns and twists they had reached an arch that led them out into a garden that had the most particular theme. Until this they had all been surrounded by green and an occasional flower but this garden was parted in four different parts. In the middle was a circle that had all four parts and a smaller circle inside it, at the moment the smaller circle was glowing with a soft orange glow. The four parts in the room was resembling the four seasons, it was plain to see, the spring part that they had been led trough was filled with green grass and spring flowers such as snowdrops, tulips and crocus and the trees had just gotten the first buds on their branches. To the right it was summer, a lot hotter in air with the trees having bloomed into the green leaves and sunflowers was blooming with such strong color. The autumn one was a little chillier with the trees in a myriad of colors raging from brown and red to orange and yellow, many of them on the ground hiding the boring grass. In the last section it was winter, snow filled ground and bare trees but it was not a sad sight instead it was that good feeling you get when the first snow has arrived and painted the landscape white. 

Soon some nymphs came and put down four gemstones just outside the inner circle’s edge, the gemstones was a sapphire, tiger’s eye, amethyst and ruby. They were the size of a large fist and completely round. The nymphs left but before the last one went she turned around and told them that it would be good if they could dived themselves in-between the different seasons. Jamie was at once inside the winter part he really wanted to feel it but he wasn´t cold and the snow didn´t melt when he made a snowball with his hands, with his first movement the others chose a season also. North rather naturally joined Jamie inside the winter one and Bunny with Sophie and Cupcake stayed in the spring. Monty was rather hesitant before he went over to autumn with Sandy joining him and Pippa with Tooth went over to summer, even if Sandy and Tooth wasn´t associated with a specific season they felt it most natural to choose the one they did. Soon another person joined them she was clad in a green dress that was hanging after her, in her brown hair a crown of flowers was placed and she looked very motherly with a small smile. 

“Wonderful, hello guardians and welcome to all of you.” She turned to every one of them. ”The ceremony will begin soon, all I ask is that you´ll be quit the whole time since the concertation of the season’s can´t be broken it could get very bad consequences if it does.”  
They all nodded and promised quietly to themselves that they would make a sound. After that Mother Nature went over to the summer part and sat down in the grass, gesturing for them to do the same. When everyone was seated they all heard a sound of wind chimes and then from the outer part of the circle four persons could be seen each one from their season. The first to emerge was a girl with light golden blond hair that was so long it was hanging behind her when she went and sparkling green eyes in a very royal purple dress that was parted in the front with a lighter purple fabric in-between, the dress was decorated with gold embroidery and it had a high neck fabric, it looked like she had stepped out from a fairytale. Around her head was a diadem with diamonds and three amethysts at the front. She came from the spring part of the room. Next was another girl, from summer, with a fiery red hair that was curled, a small circlet in gold with a ruby placed in the middle placed around her head hidden inside her hair. The dress was in more simple style but in a silk material that shimmered in a light blue, the dress had gold embroidery at the hem of the skirt and a golden belt around the middle with the end hanging down the front. Next was a boy from autumn, he had brown shaggy hair and a face filled with freckles. He had on something very skintight and filled with leather it almost looked like armor around his shoulder was a cape that was shimmering in the colors of autumn, red, orange, brown and yellow around his head was bronze circlet with an orange gem inside. What made them react though but not say a sound was the prosthetic attached to his left foot, it looked like it would hurt. 

The last one was a person they all knew but almost didn´t recognize, it was Jack but he had on much more formal cloths. He had white pants and long jacket in blue with tribal patterns on it and over this was a cape with white fur at the neck and it was fasten with a blue gemstone in the front. On his head was silver circlet with a sapphire hanging from the middle.

They all met in the middle just outside the inner circle and grabbed each other’s hands. They all started chanting in a language nobody recognized but its melodious tones gave the atmosphere its magical feeling. A small light was lit in the middle above their heads it turned into a leaf and an orange light left the brown haired boy joining the floating light. The floating light changed into a snowflake and then it went into Jack who glowed icy blue before he released the others and everyone could feel the winter chill go over them before it disappeared. And with that the magical air also disappeared, they all stood up and they all approached the four in the middle, Mother Nature had disappeared. 

“That was fantastic Jack, how the light glowed and the feeling.” Jamie couldn´t continue it was too hard to even try to explain. The emotions and things he had seen it was almost too good to be true. 

“Yeah I know Jamie.”

“So you´re ruling winter now?”

“I´m always ruling winter, but I get what you mean, yes, I am now in charge of the season up until now it was Hiccup that was in charge.” Jack gestured to the other boy clad in autumn colors. 

“An´ he´s done a good job.” The red haired girl had come forward putting both arms around Hiccup and Jack.

“We always do.” The last girl joined them standing on Hiccup’s right.

“Well then introductions, guys this is Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel.” Jack started looking towards the one he was talking about before continuing with the other part.

“This is the guardians as you know, North, Bunny, Sandy and Tooth, and my first believers Jamie, Pippa, Monty, Cupcake and the girl around Bunny’s neck is Jamie’s sister, Sophie.”

“Great to finally meet you.” Rapunzel said, with a kind smile that made the others smile back. 

“It´s good meeting you too.” North answered.

They all were a little awkward since they didn´t know what to talk about, but they were interrupted when two very small blue lights came flying into the garden making a beeline for Jack, who started to look worried when he saw them. They placed themselves on Jack´s shoulders and he looked like he was listening very concentrated before he frowned.  
“What´s the matter Jack?” Tooth didn´t like his expression, what could make the guardian of joy seem so somber. 

“A snow pattern that´s will hit very bad, I need to take care of it. I´ll take Jamie with me.” The first was directed to the guardians and the kids, and the last was more to his fellow seasonal spirits. Before the guardians could protest against Jack taking Jamie they both were gone so they turned to the ones that possible could have the answers. 

“Why did he take Jamie, is it not dangerous?” Tooth was worried and it showed she was wringing her hands and her flight seemed rather erratic. 

“Not when Jack did get the message in time. If he was late then it would have been a different story but now he will get to the place in time and be able to change the weather to a milder one and not the dangerous snow storm it would have been otherwise.” Hiccup was that one to answer in very concise matter. They all let out a relived sigh at that, but the fairy was not completely calm.

“Why did he take Jamie?”

At this the seasonal spirits looked surprised before Merida asked them

“Hasn´t Jack told ya?”

“Told us what?” Bunny was started to be irritated, had the winter guardian kept more secrets from them.

“Each seasonal spirit can chose a possible successor in the mortal world, when we can we teach them about our season so that in the case of our fading there are someone that can take over our responsibilities.”

“But the humans can´t control the supernatural powers, how?” Tooth looked curious, this was news to them. Though many things about the seasonals was news to them, the  
guardians not having had much contact before except for Bunny and North sometimes.

“We´re able to give them some responsibilities but very limited power and usually only during our own season.” Hiccup answered, hearing that Merida’s famous temper was on the rising, she never had any patience.

“Do you have anyone yet?” This time it was Pippa that asked she looked rather hopeful.

“Not yet, we haven’t found anyone that is compatible with our powers or devoted enough to our seasonal work.” Rapunzel looked sad, she had had a loyal companion once but he had died before her fading and didn´t come back as a spirit.

“Friends be season.” Sophie said from Bunny’s shoulders where she had been placed on her own request. 

“What do you mean Sophie?” Pippa looked confused, even if all the kids were rather good at understanding the little girl´s mangled sentences it was sometimes hard to understand her.

“Sophie is bunny’s, friends be Jack´s siblings friends.” With that Monty got it, the others were still trying to understand but he went over to the Easter guardian and asked Sophie to come down. Once she had been lowered he whispered something in her ear and when he finished she nodded, very happy.

“What did you say, Monty?” Pippa looked questioning.

“I figured out what she meant, she wants us,” here he gestured for Pippa, Cupcake and himself “to be the successors to the seasonals.” At this they all widened their eyes, the seasonals thinking ‘was it possible, could all their successors be in the same place. Were their wait over?’ 

“Do you want to find out?” Hiccup looked at them while he asked. “We can test if you want to, and then you get to choose if you want to be a seasonal successor.” All the kids nodded.

“Then we need to know if you have a favorite season and I don´t mean that you prefer it over the others, we want to know if you ever have felt a certain connection to a season if one of them make a little bit more happy or you enjoy one of them more.”

Cupcake was first, she had been very quiet since she was shy and didn´t want to have the attention of the others but now she was sure what Hiccup had described was exactly what she felt every time spring came, the nice feeling when it started to get a little warmer and how nature came back to life. So she went over to Rapunzel saying quietly but the others still heard

“I would like to test for spring, if it´s possible.” She looked at Rapunzel with hope.

“Of course, sweetie.” Rapunzel smiled and it eased Cupcake’s nerves somewhat. “Just stand there and hold up your hands, I will put my own on yours and if we’re compatible it will show, ok?” She asked at the end to reassure the girl. She just nodded and put up her hands. The spirit of spring put her own hand over the smaller girls and she closed her eyes, soon the others gasped because around the pair spring flowers had started to grow below their feet and from nowhere it had started falling pink cherry blossoms over their heads. Both spirit and girl looked around and Rapunzel smiled.

“We´re good, I welcome you Cupcake, and ask if you want to be the successor of spring?”

“Yes, I do.” She said, determined and very happy it felt like she had found right.

A pink and green light shone over the girl’s head before Cupcake got flowers interwoven into her hair. Rapunzel let go of the hands and said

“The flowers are only visible to the ones knowing of the spirit world, it is to show your status as a successor to a season.” 

Cupcake just nodded and hugged the spring spirit, a hug that was equally given back to her. Next they all looked towards the other two, both were a little hesitant afraid of failing now that one of them had succeeded but Pippa gathered her courage and went to Merida.

“I think I would be compatible with summer.”

“Right, girly. We do the same thing they did.” Merida sounded rather harsh but she was smiling and it eased up on her harsh demeanor. 

They joined hands and closed their eyes, soon the grass had grown and became fuller and a very bright sunbeam did lit up going over them like a spotlight. On Pippa´s hat a small brooch was placed in the form a sun that was gleaming in the sunlight. They let go and inside Pippa’s eyes was new shine and she laughed out of happiness this new warmth was fantastic.

They looked at Monty and he was very nervous now, what if he failed, would he be the only one of his friends to not succeed in being a successor. But he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked into the green and soft eyes of the spirit of autumn. 

“It´s okay, if we’re not compatible, but we can´t know if we don´t try, right?” 

Monty nodded, it was futile being afraid if he didn´t know what would happen if he didn’t do it. So he held up his hands towards Hiccup whom responded with his own hands. And similar to his friends the ground became filled with autumn leaves and they started fall from the sky, Monty gaining a leather bracelet with an orange shimmering leaf charm hanging from it. 

Now all the kids were smiling they had all been made successors, then they remember, Sophie. They looked towards Sophie, she was also smiling showed them a necklace they were sure she hadn´t had before, it was a delicate gold chain that held a jewel adorned egg. 

“Me bunny’s friend.” She smiled, and they understood that she was made an apprentice under Bunnymound. 

With that the guardians went over and congratulated the kids and seasonals. In the middle of this Jack and Jamie came back floating down to the ground Jack holding Jamie’s hand, both of them looked confused until they saw the glimmering of Pippa’s broche and Cupcake’s flower filled hair. When they were noticed by the others they gaped, or at least the kids and guardians did, the tips of Jamie’s hair looked like they had been dipped in fresh snow.  
“You guys became successors also, that’s great.” Jamie said, hugging each of his friends. 

“But Jamie your hair?” Pippa said, sounding like she wanted reprimand him but know it was futile since it was out of his control.  
“Yeah, I had this first,” he showed them a necklace in silver with a glass snowflake. “But since Jack is the ruler of seasons at the moment my powers grow some more.” Jamie looked sheepish but his friends just laughed and said that it suited him. 

The rest of the day they all opted to play and just hang around each other, the seasonals getting to know their successors and the kids learning more about their responsibilities with many stories from Jack and Jamie about how he had learned his powers. It was a fun afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was all, as always I hope you liked it and if you did leave a riview or pm. Like I said in the beginning this is the end to the story. So I will not be updating this anymore since it is done.


End file.
